Otoño del 72
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Sí. Horace se siente satisfecho. Alrededor suyo tiene a las mentes más prometedoras de sus generaciones. Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Es el presente para **Xotug** , quien pidió lo siguiente: _Una reunion del Club de las Eminencias pero de la primera generación. ¿Cómo seria ese Slughorn intentando mover los hilos en la época de los Merodeadores, Lily, Regulus y demás?_

Espero y sea de tu agrado, aunque tengo planeado mas adelante indagar un poco mas sobre su relación con cada uno de los mencionados, te lo haré saber cuando ocurra. Aún así espero y te guste he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

**Un agradecimiento especial para **Cristy1994** quien se ha tomado el tiempo de ser mi beta para esta historia. Eres un amor, Gracias!**

* * *

HoraceSlughorn no puede estar más orgulloso de lo que ha hecho desde que comenzó a impartir clases en Hogwarts.

Es reconocido como uno de los mejores maestros y sus alumnos le aprecian mucho, es jefe de Slytherin, la cual va a la cabeza en lo que a la copa de la casa se refiere, y, además, tiene en esta generación a magos y brujas realmente talentosos e influyentes que forman parte del Club de las Eminencias.

Precisamente es ahí donde se encuentra ahora. Es la cena ofrecida a los miembros en vísperas de Halloween. Slughorn está parado junto a su asiento mientras observa a sus invitados de esta noche; LuciusMalfoy, recién graduado el año pasado en la escuela, de un apellido respetado y prestigioso en el Ministerio. Junto a él, Alexia Dunne, prefecta. Es su último curso y presume de impecables calificaciones, posible premio anual de su generación.

Comienza a caminar por la sala adecuada para la reunión —las cortinas de bordados celtas en tonos grises, el mobiliario ostentoso pero cómodo, la luz de las velas dando calidez a la mazmorra—, los bocadillos de Ananá confitados han sido una delicia para todos. Sonríe mientras toma uno de la mesa a su lado. Simplemente deliciosos. Debe recordar mandar una lechuza agradeciendo a Ambrosius por el detalle.

Puede ver a su derecha a ese inusual par de jovencitos de segundo año, Snape y Evans. Recuerda haber quedado gratamente sorprendido por el talento de ella, aun siendo hija de muggles. Además, la chiquilla es tan dedicada y dulce que es difícil no tenerle aprecio. Sí, esa bruja tiene talento. Su acompañante es un joven prodigio en pociones, aunque no es de extrañar, ya que, aunque pocos lo sepan, es descendiente de la Casa de los Prince. Debe estar atento a esos dos, está seguro que ambos tienen un futuro brillante al salir del colegio. Aunque también quiere ver si la amistad se verá afectada por esa rivalidad entre casas, cosas de niños.

Se acerca a otro grupito de estudiantes, entre los cuales está su favorito —aunque está mal que él mismo lo diga—, DirkCresswell, sorpresivamente Hufflepuff y digno representante de su casa, cursando su tercer año ha mostrado un gran potencial. Se dice que Dumbledore le ha ofrecido enseñarle Duendigonza durante las vacaciones de invierno si se queda en el castillo. El chico tiene esa chispa en los ojos de quienes aspiran a cosas grandes. Seguro que lo logrará.

Ríe disimuladamente ante el mal chiste de AdrianGibbs. Ese chico mejor que se concentre en los estudios, ya que aunque tiene inteligencia, cabe mencionar que es muy distraído. Está por intervenir cuando ve de reojo la puerta de entrada abrirse una vez más. Por ella entra el miembro más joven del club, Regulus Black.

Observa cómo el joven Slytherin duda al entrar, tal vez buscando algún rostro familiar,por lo que decide apiadarse del chico e introducirlo él mismo.

—Señor Black, que gusto que haya podido acompañarnos.

Acercándose al aludido, posa una mano sobre su hombro y le hace caminar hacia donde están los demás, dispersos en grupos. Es LuciusMalfoy quien se percata y se acerca hacia ellos con ese porte de aristocracia que le representa.

—Profesor Slughorn, es un placer haber sido invitado a su reunión, tomando en cuenta que ya no soy alumno de esta escuela.

El profesor sonríe, y con una mano le resta importancia a sus palabras.

—Oh,Lucius, tu siempre serás bienvenido aquí, y no me llames así, dime simplemente Profesor —el mencionado alza una ceja sin hacer comentario alguno e inclina la cabeza levemente a modo de respuesta. La mirada del joven rubio se desvía al muchacho que aún es sujetado por su mano—Slytherin supongo.

Regulus sólo asiente, viendo la aprobación en su mirada. Conoce a Lucius de vista, no por nada está comprometido con su prima Narcissa.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije al joven Severus en su primer año, y que al parecer ha ignorado —los penetrantes ojos azul claro se enfocaron en el aludido, que en ese momento habla con la sangresucia, para después centrarse en los del menor—. Relaciónate con quienes te convengan, Black. No seas una vergüenza para tu casa —eso es una clara advertencia, tomando en cuenta los pasos seguidos por su hermano mayor.

—Lucius, estoy seguro que el joven Regulus agradece tus consejos, aquí encontrará muy buenos compañeros, las mentes más brillantes de Hogwarts están en este salón después de todo.

Malfoy simplemente escanea la habitación con su mirada, y por la leve mueca en sus facciones, se nota que no está del todo de acuerdo con ello.

—Si usted lo dice, profesor —añade, extiendiendo un pergamino hacia él—. Me sentiría honrado de que asistiera a mi enlace con Narcissa Black, será dentro de un par de semanas. Por supuesto,tendrá un lugar privilegiado como jefe de nuestra casa.

Horace toma la misiva y se siente gratamente halagado. Ser invitado al enlace de tan importantes familias le hará codearse con la aristocracia del mundo mágico.

—Sera un placer acompañarles en tan dichoso momento, mi muchacho. Cuenta con ello.

Le ve unirse nuevamente con otros alumnos de Slytherin seguido del joven Black. Sonríe mientras se aleja, decidido a charlar con sus demás invitados.

Sí. Horace se siente satisfecho. Alrededor suyo tiene a las mentes más prometedoras de sus generaciones. Ya puede imaginarlos —ministros de magia, aurores, empresarios, pocionistas, periodistas, medimagos—, cuántas posibilidades para sus chicos.

Los alumnos que han pasado por sus manos también le han hecho sentir de esa manera, grande, al ver como cada uno de ellos toma caminos hacia el éxito. Y se regocija al saber que es recordado por la mayoría de ellos.

 ** _Él_** los ha formado. **_Él_** les ha alentado a superarse. **_Él_** ha forjado esas mentes y junto a ellas, lazos que los vinculan.

Los acoge durante sus años en el colegio, y ellos se sienten orgullosos de pertenecer al _Club de las Eminencias_ , la créeme de la créeme en Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore no está muy de acuerdo con ello, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, ni negar que los chicos lo quieren. Los jóvenes quieren el Club. Quieren ser reconocidos como él lo hace.

Sí. Estos chicos prometen mucho.  
Sonríe viendo a cada uno de ellos, pensando qué les tendrá deparado el destino.

Cosas grandes. Eso es seguro.  
Ojalá dejen su huella, él será quien los haya impulsado a ello.

HoraceSlughorne no tiene idea de que así será. Muchos de ellos dejaran huella en el mundo mágico. Mas no de la manera en que él hubiera imaginado.

* * *

 **NA:** _tal vez no es lo que tenia en mente en un principio pero para lo que tenia planeado necesitaba tomarme el tiempo con cada uno de los personajes, y honestamente no me animo a meterme en varios capítulos, por lo menos en este momento. Pero he elegido a Lucius para que a través de él se pueda apreciar que tipo de beneficios espera Horace con sus alumnos, ya que es el mayor de la generación a tratar. También dar un vistazo a que no es la persona mas modesta del mundo._


End file.
